The Creator Most High
'''The Creator Most High '''is the deity responsible for creating the structure and all life within the Other Universe. He is also responsible for creating Adam Evans when he removed the emotions he considered debilitating to his ability to be a benevolent deity. The Creator is one of the main characters in the Tales of the Other Universe series. Creation and Conception The Creator began as an insert of Taschereau himself into the story, but has changed drastically as a character in the years during which the story was developed. In the earliest stages of development, the Creator was in fact the true embodiment of benevolence and acted with no ulterior motives. He also, like Adam, fought using a sword, but this idea was dropped because it made little sense. The Creator was remodelled to act as a moral high ground for Adam, questioning his actions and subconsciously demanding he do the right thing. Character Outline Personality The Creator presents himself as being happy, pleasant, and polite most of the time. He does prove to be somewhat two faced, treating those who care for him and respect him with love while condemning and attempting to destroy those who oppose his will. He is in many ways like a child, seeking to please others with acts of kindness but also acts in petty ways in secret. Part of the Psyche Triad The Creator represents the superego, acting as a father figure to Adam (the ego) and acts as a conscience, instilling morals in his other side. Adam struggles with this, as he is forced to balance the Creator's moral's and his own dark side's thoughts. The Creator as an individual outwardly does not appear to have an ego or id within his own mind, having rid himself or his primal thoughts and not requiring a force to keep balance. Theoretically, as the Creator declares, his heart contains no evil, only the ability to do good and spread benevolent morals. This theory is questioned by The Baggins, who refuses to accept that the Creator, who allows evil to occur, can not contain evil himself. His status of being purely benevolent is also questioned by his actions in stopping The Baggins in Kyoto, including blackmailing Cody and acting somewhat vengeful towards The Baggins. Biography Early History and the War in Aeris Nothing is known of the Creator's past prior to his creation of the Other Universe. In the beginning, he created the Other Universe as well as the three Seraphos, high ranking deities, who were called Astrum, Terrum, and Fatum, to rule over the stars, the terrestrial planets, and time and death, respectively. He built the kingdom of Aeris on a higher plane so that he and the lower ranking deities could oversee all of creation. In time, Fatum began to resent his role as an ender of life, as well as the Creator's refusal to address his questions of what more there was to the universe beyond Aeris. Fatum ultimately decided that his judgment was better than the Creator's and led a rebellion with his minions to take control of Aeris. During the day long war, Fatum killed both Terrum and Astrum and consumed their power, though he was consumed with regret at the death of his sister. When approached by the Creator, the greiving Fatum tore out his wings and surrendered. Before the Creator could do away with him, Fatum was transformed by his grief into a gruesome monster that was recognized as the first evil in the Other Universe. The Creator did battle with the changed Fatum and destroyed most of Aeris and the lower deities in the process. For unknown reasons, the Creator could not completely destroy Fatum, but still managed to take away all of his power and left him as a shadow that vanished into some dark corner of the Other Universe. This incident prompted the Creator to dispel any notion of predetermination and gave free will to all sentient beings. Creation of Iilil Shakal Suruvia Thousands of years after Fatum's defeat, the Creator had rebuilt Aeris and took to looking after the living things of the Other Universe himself. He was beginning to feel at odds with himself, since he proclaimed himself a truly benevolent force in the Other Universe but still possessed negative emotions like anger and fear. He resolved to separate these emotions from himself, but in doing so he found that the emotions took a life of their own as a new Seraphos. The Creator named him Iilil Shakal Suruvia, or Angry Alter Ego in the common human language. The Creator was worried about the dangers someone like Iilil Shakal Suruvia could mean, so he also gave the Seraphos the seed of a conscience that would grow over time and took away the memories of his life as a part of the Creator. The Creator debated whether he should destroy this other part of him, but his newfound benevolence would not allow him to destroy him. He kept Iilil Shakal Suruvia in Aeris to protect the mortal worlds from the dangerous entity until his other half descended on his own accord. The Creator kept an eye on him, determined to destroy him if he ever became too much of a threat to the universe. The War of The Baggins At the end of the fourth millenium of the Other Universe, a conqueror known as The Baggins appeared on the planet Carvon and began a global war. With all of the worlds to consider, the Creator would not have paid much attention to this one in particular if The Baggins had not been proclaiming his superiority over the Creator. The Creator attempted to destroy The Baggins, but just as with Fatum found he could not. Alarmed, the Creator brought Cody Moon from Earth, knowing that as the son of Peter Moon he would be able to stand against conqueror. The Creator gives Cody some of his power to help him as the boy journeys to The Baggins' capital city and defeats him. The ordeal has a drastic effect on Cody's life, turning him against the Creator. When the Creator fails again to destroy The Baggins, he instead seals his powers and exiles him to the planet of Magid while giving partial control of his body to his other personality, New Baggins. Current Events Following the defeat of The Baggins, there is a long period of peace in the Other Universe. The Creator continues to rule from Aeris, keeping an eye on all he had dominion over. In the year 6248 OU, the dictator who ruled Magid was overthrown during the Liberation of Magid, leaving the planet without a unified leader. The Creator sought out Iilil Shakal Suruvia, now going by the name Adam Evans and acting as the commander of the Khazaki in the Republic of Gravell on Carvon, who accepts the role after careful deliberation. A year later, the Creator discovers Diatyallah Gatti while searching for an assistant to keep him company. He finds Dee to be the perfect fit and takes her into his service in exchange for giving her information about her missing magic teacher, Amadeus Morgan. The Creator knows that Amadeus is dead, but keeps the truth from Dee so as not to hurt her and to keep her in his service. The Creator learns that Adam, who has become a very different person because of his life experiences and the conscience that has grown in him, intends to remove his excess anger just as the Creator had. The Creator lends Dee to Adam to help him prepare, and Adam is successful in removing his anger. By unknown means, the anger escape and declared its intentions to cause chaos on Earth, leading to the events of ''The Kyoto Ordeal. ''Although the Creator is successful in helping Adam eliminate the threat in Kyoto, the experience strains the relationship between them. Relationships with Other Characters *Adam Evans — The Creator has always acted positively towards his other half, even though he still considers him a threat that may need to be dealt with one day. *Dee Gatti — The Creator shows particular affection towards his aide, giving her a lavish lifestyle while she is in his service. He feels some guilt about deceiving her about her master, but has reached a point where he wouldn't have wanted her to go after him again anyway. *The Baggins — Because of their vastly different philosophies, they despire each other mutually. It is clear that the Creator would destroy The Baggins if he could, but as he cannot, he views The Baggins as a threat on par with Fatum. *Ayumi Hiwatari — The Creator explains that he was somewhat of a penpal to Ayumi, but does not elaborate much on this. He treats her as a dear friend. *Shuya Hiwatari — As with Ayumi, the Creator was somewhat of a pen pal to Shuya at some point in the past, but has had no contact with him in recent years. *Cody Moon — The Creator appears to feel some pity for Cody, but seems him as beyond saving and feels no guilt bringing him to Kyoto to face The Baggins again. Category:Legends